Chinese patent application No. CN201420690911.7 discloses a receptacle electrical connector for insertion of a plug electrical connector, the receptacle electrical connector comprises: an insulative body, a plurality of first terminals, a plurality of second terminals and a shielding shell. The insulative body has a base portion and a tongue extending forwardly from the base portion. Each first terminal has a first fixed portion, a first contact portion and a first soldering portion, the first fixed portion is fixed to the base portion, the first contact portion extends forwardly from the first fixed portion and is provided on a lower surface of the tongue, the first soldering portion extends outwardly from the first fixed portion and extends out of the base portion. Each second terminal has a second fixed portion, a second contact portion and a second soldering portion, the second fixed portion is fixed to the base portion, the second contact portion extends forwardly from the second fixed portion and is provided on an upper surface of the tongue, the second soldering portion extends outwardly from the second fixed portion and extends out of the base portion, the plurality of first terminals and the plurality of second terminals are arranged in a point symmetry mode. The shielding shell comprises a first shielding shell piece and a second shielding shell piece, the first shielding shell piece and the second shielding shell piece are connected and cooperate with each other to form a receiving space for receiving and enclosing the insulative body, the first shielding shell piece and/or the second shielding shell piece are provided with a plurality of soldering legs which extend outwardly, the shielding shell and the tongue cooperate with each other to form a mating space for insertion of the plug electrical connector. Because an insertion port at a front end of the shielding shell in this design is formed by the two shielding shell pieces which are stacked in an up-down direction and combined each other, a contour dimension of the insertion port is particularly easily affected by the assembling tolerance in the assembling process, which possibly makes another mating plug connector not be smoothly inserted into the receptacle electrical connector. In addition, due to the effect that an arc chamfer is formed on the shielding shell piece during stamping, the insertion port is formed with two narrow slots extending horizontally and outwardly respectively at a left connecting area and a right connecting area of the two shielding shell pieces, therefore the receptacle electrical connector having the shielding shell is difficult to tightly engage with another mating plug connector, and electromagnetic radiation is easily leaked out from the two narrow slots of the insertion port, which is difficult to meet requirements on the electromagnetic compatibility.